1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for auditing software usage and, more particularly, to auditing software usage using a covert key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite substantial advances in technology, software piracy remains a significant threat to software developers and publishers. The increase in broadband Internet access, sprawling geographies and weak institutional infrastructure are among many factors which contribute to the growing use of unlicensed or pirated software. Moreover, it is often difficult to ascertain whether or not a given install or use of software may be properly licensed.
The most common method of sleuthing out pirated or unlicensed software usage is to conduct a software audit. Software audits typically involve simply comparing the number of software licenses purchased by an individual or organization with the actual number of copies of software installed and/or utilized. Software audits are typically conducted by software publishers or third-party entities specializing in conducting such audits.
There are some significant disadvantages associated with software audits. Software audits typically require significant investment of human capital and time. Moreover, software audits are rarely successful in uncovering all unlicensed and pirated uses of software. Thus, what is needed is a more efficient and effective means for conducting software audits.